Inflatable display systems used by exhibitors at tradeshows offer several advantages over traditional or conventional rigid frame displays with respect to ease and speed of setup, takedown and portability. However, unlike rigid frame displays, inflatable displays are not as readily adaptable for supporting accessories, such as lamps or lights, audio visual components, overlays, other inflatable displays, or other rigid frame members.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective system and method for mounting or attaching accessories to inflatable displays.